Memories
by Soror Lucis
Summary: Ein alter Mann erzählt seinen Enkeln die ganze Geschichte über Lord Voldemort... Doch erzählt er wirklich die Wahrheit? (Complete)
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Alle Personen gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Die Story entspringt meinem kranken Gehirn und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.... ^__^°

**Warnung:** Besonders der zweite Teil enthält Beschreibungen von Folter und Mord, ist also nichts für schwache Nerven.... Nya, und an alle die, die gute Laune haben: Überlegt es euch *sigh*

Soderle...

Mal wieder ne Shortstory von mir... Hab direkt alle beiden Teile hochgeladen, weil mein Beta (Tarivi *knuddl*) das so vorgeschlagen hatte. Ist glaube ich auch besser so. Bevor ihr lest, sollte ich besser noch sagen, dass ich sehr- und ich meine _sehr_- down war, als ich das geschrieben hab. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber es war mir wichtig es zu schreiben und es muss ja auch niemandem gefallen. Würde mich über Reviews und konstruktive Kritik freuen. 

*wink*

Eure Soror Lucis

~*~*~

Memories

by

Soror Lucis

~*~*~

Part 1 / 2

Die Sonne verschwand langsam hinter den Bergen. Ihr Licht wurde immer weniger und der alte Mann, der auf der Veranda saß und hinaus in die Ferne starrte, zündete die Öllampe, die auf einem kleinen Tischchen neben ihm stand an. Sein Blick schweifte über die Baumwipfel und den Abendhimmel. Auf der Suche nach etwas, das wohl nie auftauchen würde. 

Die Verandatür schwang auf und zwei kleine Kinder stolperten auf den alten Mann zu. 

"Opa, Opa! Bitte, erzähl uns noch mal die tolle Geschichte mit den Zauberern und dem bösen Lord Voldemort", rief das kleine Mädchen, während der Junge mit glänzenden Augen heftig nickte.

"Meint ihr nicht, dass es schon ein wenig spät ist und ihr ins Bett solltet?" Der alte Mann schaute liebevoll auf sie hinab. Dann erblickte er seine Tochter, die lächelnd an den Türrahmen gelehnt dastand und zuschaute. Sie war hübsch. Obwohl sie zwei Kinder geboren hatte, war sie noch immer schlank und ihre Haare waren lang und pechschwarz. Die Augen waren stechendgrün, wie auch die beiden Augenpaare, die gespannt zu dem alten Mann aufschauten. 

"Kein Problem. Sie gehen ja eh nicht ins Bett, bevor sie nicht ihren Willen bekommen haben", lachte sie und verschwand wieder im Haus. 

Der alte Mann lehnte sich zurück und schaute auf seine Enkelkinder. Beide hatten es sich zu seinen Füßen bequem gemacht und warteten nun gespannt auf das, was kommen würde. 

"Also", begann er langsam, "Ihr wollt also die Geschichte von Lord Voldemort hören? Na gut... Aber ich muss überlegen, ob ich sie noch richtig zusammenkriege.

Also, Lord Voldemort war ein böser Zauberer, welcher die Zaubererwelt in Angst und Schrecken versetzte. Nun, aber ihr wisst ja..." 

"...das es in Wirklichkeit keine Zauberer gibt. Ja Opa, wir sind ja nicht doof", sagten die beiden Kinder im Chor.

"Dann ist ja gut", der alte Mann zwinkerte, "Nun gut. Lord Voldemort hieß in Wirklichkeit Tom Riddle und war ein einfaches Waisenkind, dass von nichtmagischen Menschen aufgezogen worden ist."

"Von Muggeln", quiekte der Junge begeistert.

"Genau, von Muggeln. Er ging auf eine Zaubererschule namens Hogwarts. Doch er war böse, so unheimlich böse wie ein Mensch nur sein kann. Seine Seele war schwarz wie die Nacht und seine Macht unvorstellbar groß. Er nannte sich selbst Lord Voldemort, damit die Menschen Angst vor ihm bekamen und er schaffte es mit seiner Grausamkeit sogar so weit, dass die Menschen fürchteten, seinen Namen auszusprechen. Er hatte Anhänger, die Todesser genannt wurden und sie waren ihm untergeben. Er befahl und sie führten aus. Gekennzeichnet wurden diese bösen Zauberer  durch ein Zeichen auf dem rechten Arm. Es sah aus, wie ein Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange kroch. Durch dieses Zeichen konnte Voldemort mit seinen Anhängern Kontakt aufnehmen und sie zu geheimen Treffen beordern..." Er stoppte einen kurzen Moment und schaute nachdenklich in den Nachthimmel. 

"Nun gab es aber eine Frau, Eine Hellseherin, die prophezeite, das es jemanden gab, der Voldemort stoppen konnte. Die Prophezeiung wurde geheimgehalten und kaum einer wusste, wer, oder wie Voldemorts Macht gebrochen werden konnte, nicht einmal Voldemort selbst Das einzige was er aber wusste war, das derjenige, dessen Eltern ihm dreimal die Stirn geboten hatten, und der geboren werden würde, wenn der siebte Monat starb, der Auserwählte war.

Es kamen zwei Jungen in Betracht. Ein Junge namens Neville Longbottom und Harry Potter.

Allerdings besagte die Prophezeiung auch, dass Voldemort den Auserwählten kennzeichnen würde, was dieser aber nicht wusste. Er wusste, dass nur diese beiden Jungen in Fragen kamen und entschied, dass es wohl Harry Potter sein müsste. Er spürte in Harry eine größere Bedrohung, da dieser ein Halbblut, also ein Halbzauberer, war, genau wie er selbst. Der einzige Weg, der Prophezeiung zu entgehen, war aus Voldemorts Sicht, den Jungen zu töten.

Doch in jener stürmischen Nacht, als er Harry Potter und seine Eltern ermorden wollte, prallte der Fluch von dem kleinen Harry ab und fiel auf ihn zurück. Zuvor hatte er Harrys Eltern getötet und nur durch ein Band zwischen Harry und seiner Mutter, dass aus purer Liebe bestand, überlebte der Kleine. Allerdings behielt er eine Narbe in Blitzform  auf der Stirn zurück.

Voldemort, getroffen von seinem eigenen Fluch, flüchtete und verschwand spurlos. Manche behaupteten, er sei gestorben, manche meinten, er wäre nicht mehr menschlich genug gewesen um zu sterben. Und wirklich, er war nicht gestorben. Als der kleine Harry elf Jahre alt war, ging er auch nach Hogwarts, auf die gleiche Schule, die Jahre zuvor Tom Riddle besucht hatte. Er war all die Jahre vorher von seinen gemeinen Verwandten aufgezogen worden, die alles was mit Zauberern und Magie zu tun hatten verachteten und hassten. In seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts traf er das erste mal auf Voldemort und besiegte ihn erneut. Doch nichts und niemand konnte ihn komplett besiegen, denn eines Tages, vierzehn Jahre nach seinem Niedergang erwachte er zu neuem Leben. Dies ist der eigentliche Beginn der Geschichte.

Die nächsten Jahre, versteckte er sich weiterhin, geschwächt, aber den Kopf voller Pläne. Sein Ziel war es, die Prophezeiung zu stehlen und diese vollends zu hören. Doch es misslang ihm und sie wurde zerstört. Wisst ihr? Sie war in einer Glaskugel, die auf den Boden fiel und dann zersprang. Harry wusste jedoch, wie sie lautete und war somit außer Dumbledore, dem wohl größten Gegner Voldemorts, der einzige, der sie kannte."

"Was war denn mit Neville?", fragte der Junge und schaute fragend zu seinem Großvater hinauf.

"Nun, er war ein tollpatschiger, ängstlicher und vergesslicher Junge, aber ein, von ganzem Herzen guter Mensch. Seine Eltern lagen in einem Magierkrankenhaus. Der dunkle Lord hatte sie solange gequält, bis sie nicht mehr klar denken konnten und noch nicht einmal ihren eigenen Sohn wiedererkannten. Doch Neville war mutiger als manch anderer... doch später mehr dazu.

Wie gesagt, Voldemort zog sich einige Zeit zurück und ließ von größeren Angriffen ab. Doch nach ungefähr drei Jahren war seine Kraft wieder vollkommen regeneriert. Die Zeit war gekommen, um die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. 

In einer nebligen Nacht im Dezember schlug Voldemort zu. Er überfiel mit seinen Horden, die aus allen möglichen bösen Kreaturen bestanden, die Zaubererschule Hogwarts. Niemand konnte ihm etwas entgegensetzen, niemand war stark genug, um sich zu retten. Alle Schüler und Lehrer wurden gefangengenommen oder getötet. Voldemort war sich sicher, dass Harry der Auserwählte war und setzte ihm unheimlichen Qualen aus. Doch der mutige Junge war nicht so leicht kleinzukriegen. Eines Nachts konnte er fliehen und schleppte sich weit weg in die Wildnis. Es dauerte lange, bis er wieder zu Kräften kam und beschloss eines Tages wieder zurückzugehen und Voldemort zu besiegen. In einem letzten Kampf wollte er es ihm zeigen. 

So zog er wieder zurück und musste feststellen, dass er sehr viel Glück hatte. Kaum einer war auf Hogwarts geblieben. Voldemort hatte alle seine Schergen weggeschickt um Harry zu suchen. Beinahe ohne Probleme schaffte es Harry, die Gefangenen zu befreien. Schließlich kam es in der großen Halle zu einem letzten entscheidenden Duell zwischen dem dunklen Lord und Harry Potter. Da Voldemort Harrys Zauberstab zerbrochen hatte, als sie gefangen wurden, bekam er den eines Todessers. Doch der dunkle Lord spielte mit gezinkten Karten. Noch bevor das Startzeichen für das Duell ertönte, sprach er einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche. Dieser Fluch, Cruciatus, fügte ungeheuerliche Schmerzen zu. Die Knochen fühlten sich an, als ob sie brennen würden, die Haut würde von Millionen imaginären Messerstichen gefoltert und der Kopf drohte jeden Moment zu bersten. Doch dieser Fluch traf nicht Harry. Nein. Neville, der ängstliche, tollpatschige Junge warf sich vor Harry und fing den Fluch ab. Diesen Moment der Überraschung konnte Harry ausnutzen, den Todesfluch, Avada Kedavra, auf Voldemort zu sprechen. Und so fand der dunkle Lord sein Ende. Neville erholte sich von den Schmerzen, und bekam eine Ehrenauszeichnung, genauso wie Harry, der auch Jahre später noch als Held gefeiert wurde. Das war die dunkle Geschichte des bösen Lord Voldemort." Der alte Mann machte eine ausladende Geste, während er mit Grabesstimme seine Geschichte zuende brachte. Der kleine Junge rieb sich müde die Augen, während das Mädchen herzhaft gähnte.

"Die Geschichte war super!", bemerkte der Junge.

"Oh, Opa. Die Geschichte wird jedes Mal gruseliger", stellte das Mädchen beigeistert fest und umarmte ihren Großvater. Der kleine Junge tat es ihr gleich und schließlich gingen sie beide Richtung Verandatür. 

"Gute Nacht, Opa!", riefen sie und verschwanden im Haus.

Langsam atmete der alte Mann aus. Lächelnd beobachtete er das Fenster des Kinderzimmers, bis schließlich die Lichter ausgingen. Nach kurzer Zeit trat seine Tochter hinaus und setzte sich auf den Boden. Sie hatte ein freundliches Lächeln auf den Lippen und schaute ihren alten Vater liebevoll an. 

"Vater, sie lieben deine Geschichten", sagte sie und lehnte sich ans Geländer, "Wie oft hast du ihnen diese Geschichte erzählt?"

"Das weiß ich nicht mehr", lächelte der alte Mann.

"Du weißt auch, wie sehr ich diese Geschichte geliebt habe, als ich so klein war wie sie. Allerdings hast du sie mit jedem Mal ein kleines Stückchen verändert." Sie kicherte, als sie sich zurückerinnerte. 

Ja, sie hatte recht. Die Geschichte hatte er im Laufe der Jahre verändert, aber nur minimal... 

"Vater? Ich habe grade einen Anruf von Ron bekommen. Er ist jetzt Vater. Vor einer Stunde kam seine Tochter zur Welt. Stell dir vor, Daddy. Du bist jetzt zum dritten Mal Großvater."

Der alte Mann lächelte tätschelte den Kopf seiner Tochter.

"Ihr macht mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt. Ich bin stolz auf euch."

"Daddy? Ich geh jetzt auch schlafen. Muss morgen arbeiten", sagte die junge Frau und stand auf. Sie küsste den alten Mann sachte auf die Wange und ging zur Tür.

"Gute Nacht, Dad!", flüsterte sie.

"Gute Nacht, Hermione!" 

~*~*~

Okay... der zweite Teil ist ja, wie gesagt, auch schon on... und heftig, denke ich. *sigh*


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Alle Personen gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Die Story entspringt meinem kranken Gehirn und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.... ^__^°

**Warnung:** Dieser Teil enthält Beschreibungen von Folter und Mord, ist also nichts für schwache Nerven.... Nya, und an alle die, die gute Laune haben: Überlegt es euch *sigh*

~*~*~

Memories

by

Soror Lucis

~*~*~

Part 2 / 2

*Flashback*

Der Kerker war dunkel und stickig. Seine Arme waren gefesselt, der Eisenring schnitt sich tief in seine Handgelenke. Seine Beine waren zerschürft und sein Gesicht zerschunden. Doch er spürte schon lange keine Schmerzen mehr, genauso wenig wie er noch die Schreie seiner Mitgefangenen hörte, wenn sie gefoltert wurden. 

Apathisch hing er da und starrte ins Leere. Er merkte nicht einmal wie die Tür aufging und ein dunkel gekleideter Mann, mit Schlangengesicht und blutroten Augen die Zelle betrat. Ein grässliches Lachen auf den Lippen kam er näher und hob mit einem langen, kalten Finger das Kinn seines Gefangenen. Mit der anderen Hand schob er die langen, schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht des Jungen und fuhr langsam mit dem Zeigefinger über die blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn. 

Harry Potter schaute mit leerem Blick auf irgendeinen Punkt vor sich. Er war vollkommen leblos. Das einzige was darauf schließen ließ, dass er lebte, war sein Herz, welches schwach in seiner Brust schlug. 

"Potter!", ertönte es aus der Kehle Voldemorts. Doch der Angesprochene reagierte nicht. Der dunkle Lord schwang seinen Zauberstab und das Seil, dass Harry aufrecht erhielt, löste sich von dem Eisenring. Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall fiel der entkräftete Körper auf den kalten Steinboden. Doch plötzlich kam wieder Leben in ihn und er versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Ächzend und stöhnend schaffte er es schließlich und starrte auf den Boden vor Voldemort. 

"Mein Angebot steht immer noch!", hallte es im Raum. Harry schaute nicht auf. Doch ganz leise konnte man ein "Niemals..." hören, dass angestrengt seine Lippen verließ. 

"Du könntest groß sein. Du könntest mächtig sein. Du könntest alles haben, was du wolltest!" Die Stimme des Mannes bohrte sich tief in Harrys Schädel. 

"Eher würde ich sterben wollen...", hustete dieser. 

"CRUCIO!"

Brennende Messer stachen in Harrys Haut, seine Knochen schienen zu zerbersten und ein brennender Schmerz wucherte in seinem Kopf. 

Nach etlichen Minuten, so wie es dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen vorkam, hörte der Schmerz auf und eine erneute Taubheit legte sich auf seinen ganzen Körper. 

Er rührte sich nicht, doch etwas schien anders. 

Eine Ohrfeige traf seine Wangen und ließ ihn erneut zur Seite fallen. Doch diesmal hatte der Gryffindor nicht die Kraft, sich wieder aufzusetzen. Er versuchte es gar nicht. Er lag einfach nur da und ließ die leicht nach Eisen schmeckende Flüssigkeit aus seinem Mund tropfen. 

"Nun?", wieder die hohe Stimme seines Widersachers.

Harry lag da, er lag einfach nur da, bis ihn der Fluch erneut traf. 

Der schlaffe Körper lag immer noch da, doch diesmal hörte man eindeutig ein Schluchzen. Die Schultern bewegten sich auf und ab, doch keine einzige Träne verließ die grünen Augen. 

Die schwarze Gestalt kniete sich nieder und riss Harrys Kopf herum. So weit, dass er gezwungen war, dem dunklen Lord in die Augen zu schauen. 

"Ich gebe dir noch eine einzige Chance. Also? Willigst du ein?" Der stechende Blick traf Harry tief ins Herz und wischte den letzen Rest seines Willens fort. Er bewegte seinen Kopf zu einem schwachen Nicken, kurz bevor es dunkel um ihn herum wurde...

~*~*~

Sie standen alle in einem Kreis. In ihren schwarzen Kutten sahen sie furchterregend aus. Und das waren sie auch. Von ihnen umgeben lagen zwei Personen, ein rothaariger Junge mit Sommersprossen und ein Mädchen mit braunen, langen Haaren. Beide waren bewusstlos und sahen ziemlich zerschunden aus. Lord Voldemort sah auf einen Todesser ihm gegenüber.

"Nun, dies ist der Zeitpunkt. Hier und Jetzt kannst du mir deine Loyalität beweisen. Du weißt, was du zu tun hast!" Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstab wachte der Junge auf und blickte schwach in die Runde. Verängstigt legte er einen Arm um das noch schlafende Mädchen.

"Nun? Worauf wartest du? Mach schon!", kam der Befehl. Der Todesser nahm seine schwarze Kapuze ab und schaute auf den rothaarigen Jungen unter sich. Dieser wich erschrocken ein paar Zentimeter weg.

"Harry!", verließ ein Laut seine zersprungenen Lippen. Sein Blick sagte, dass er nicht glauben wollte, was hier passierte. Er schaute flehend zu dem schwarzhaarigen Todesser hinauf.

"Ron...", entfuhr es kaum hörbar Harrys Mund. Jedoch wenige Sekunden später verhärtete sich sein Blick erneut und er atmete tief ein.

Der von ihm Ausgesprochene Todesfluch verpasste sein Ziel nicht und verfehlte genauso wenig seine Wirkung...

~*~*~

Er stand in einer Ecke und blickte auf das, was wenige Meter von ihm weg geschah. Lord Voldemort stand dort hoch erhoben vor dem leblosen Körper von Neville Longbottom. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte dieser sich noch unter dem Einfluss des Cruciatus-Fluchs gewunden und geschrieen. Auf seiner entblößten Brust prangte ein riesiger Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange quoll. Der dunkle Lord hatte es dorthin gezaubert. Warum verstand Harry nicht, doch Lord Voldemort hatte noch nie nachvollziehbar gehandelt... 

~*~*~

Die große Halle war voller Gestalten. Allerdings waren es mehr zerschundene, blutende und schwache Personen als furchteinflössende Todesser. Der dunkle Lord hatte alle seine Anhänger losgeschickt um Dumbledore zu finden, dem wenige Stunden zuvor die Flucht gelungen war. Nun waren nur noch er und einige andere Todesser da. Mitten im Raum stand Neville, der mit festem Blick auf Voldemort schaute, welcher ihm mit einigem Abstand gegenüberstand. Mit hocherhobenen Zauberstab stand er da und wartete auf das Zeichen. Neville Longbottom, das ängstliche Häufchen Elend hatte sich durch die wochenlange Folter und Gefangenschaft zu einem entschlossenen, mutigen und vor allem wütenden Mann entwickelt, dessen einziges Ziel war, den dunklen Lord tot zu sehen. 

Doch Harry wusste, dass Voldemort gewinnen würde. Er würde noch vor dem Zeichen zaubern und somit seinen Gegner außer Gefecht setzen. Das hatte er bisher immer gemacht. Harrys Blick fiel auf den entschlossenen jungen Mann, der schweratmend da stand und gebannt wartete. In seinem Inneren regte sich etwas. Seine Gedanken schweifen zurück in ihre gemeinsame Schulzeit. Ein ungewolltes Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen. Doch sein Blick trübte sich wieder, als er aus seinem Traum gerufen wurde.

Er spürte einen aufkommenden Impuls in sich. Er blickte seinen Herrn an und wusste, dass es soweit war. Viel zu oft hatte er es mit ansehen müssen, viel zu sehr kannte er Voldemorts Grausamkeit. Er sprang vor den Jungen und ein greller Blitz traf ihn. Er fiel vor ihm auf den Boden und kämpfte mit den eisernen Schmerzen, die er schon so oft ertragen hatte. Doch jedes Mal taten sie mehr weh, dieses Mal besonders. 

Er bemerkte nicht, wie ein grellgrüner Blitz den Zauberstab Nevilles verließ und den dunklen Lord traf. Und er bemerkte nicht, wie sein Herr zu Boden fiel und leblos liegen blieb. Es wurde endlich dunkel um ihn und er fiel in eine tiefe Ohnmacht. 

*Flashback Ende*

Schweißnass wachte der alte Mann auf. Sein Atem rasselte und sein Herz schlug wild. Er hatte es schon wieder geträumt. Jede Nacht schlich sich seine Vergangenheit mehr zurück in seine Träume. 

Er schaltete das Licht an und setzte sich auf. Es dauerte etwas, bis er sich an das grelle Hell gewöhnt hatte. 

Sein Schlafanzugärmel war nach oben gerutscht. Mit Grauen erblickte er das Zeichen auf seinem Arm. Das Zeichen, das er nie wieder hatte sehen wollen, das Zeichen, das er jedoch jeden Tag sehen musste. Es erinnerte ihn zurück an die Fehler, die er begangen hatte. 

Eine einzelne Träne lief seine Wange hinunter. Er würde nie völlig von seiner Vergangenheit wegkommen. Er, auf den so viele Menschen gesetzt hatten, dem so viele Menschen vertraut hatten, hatte, überfordert von der Situation, die Seiten gewechselt. Er hatte sie alle enttäuscht...

Nach Voldemorts Fall wurde Neville hoch geehrt und ging als Nationalheld in die Geschichte der Zauberer ein. Doch Harry Potter verschwand spurlos. Niemand wusste, wohin er gegangen war. Er war einfach verschwunden, ohne ein Wort, ohne ein Ziel. Er hatte seinen Namen geändert, war unter Muggel gezogen und hatte geheiratet. Nun war er alt und dreifacher Großvater. Es erfüllte ihn mit Stolz, doch der unendliche Schmerz würde nie ganz vergehen.

Die Geschichten, von einem Harry Potter, der die Zaubererwelt gerettet hatte, waren seine einzige Chance, der Wahrheit zu entfliehen. Der einzige Weg, die Schmerzen vorrübergehend zu betäuben. 

Wie gut, dass niemand wusste, was wirklich passiert war, wie gut, dass niemand wusste, dass es überhaupt passiert war. Harry Potter war ein für alle Mal gestorben.

~fin~

So, das war's... Ich hoffe, ich hab euch damit nicht all zu sehr die Laune verdorben. Aber ich wollte mit dieser Fanfiction unter anderem deutlich machen, dass die Geschichte auch anders ausgehen könnte, als wir alle denken bzw. hoffen. Inspiriert hat mich ein Fanart, dass ich vor Monaten einmal gefunden habe, auf dem Harry mit dem Dark Mark im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum sitzt... Danke an den Zeichner, unbekannterweise. ^^

Okay, das war's von mir *wink*

Ganz liebe Grüße,

Soror Lucis


End file.
